Telfon Dari London
by bigboykai
Summary: Sehun mendapatkan panggilan telefon dari luar negeri. Dari U.K, London. Kira-kira siapa yang menelfon malam-malam begini, ya? kaihun / sekai


Sehun mendapatkan panggilan telefon dari luar negeri. Dari U.K, London. Kira-kira siapa yang menelfon malam-malam begini, ya?

.

.

Telfon dari London

.

.

Cast : Sehun & Jongin,mention!subaeksoo.

Length : 1shot!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism J

.

.

Hi, gurls? What time is it?

.

It's must be Kaihun Time!

.

Here we go! /a la tiffany /g

.

.

Tuut— tuut— tuut— —klik!

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ey, kamu ga kangen hyung apa? Kenapa ketus begitu ngangkat telfonnya?"

"Aish! Aku sibuk hyung!"

"Kamu ngambek ya sama hyung?"

"Ih, siapa yang ngambek, sih?! Hyung kali"

"Maaf ya, _honey,_ hyung baru bisa nelfon kamu sayang..."

"Hmm"

"Kamu lagi apa sayang?"

"Lagi ngangkat telfon hyung"

"Hahaha kamu ada-ada aja sayang... di London baru jam 1 siang. Di Seoul udah jam 10 malem ya?"

"iya"

"bulannya pasti bagus ya banyak bintang pasti"

"ya begitulah"

"iyalah kan bulannya kamu... disini gada kamu jadi ga indah! Hahaha"

"Ish! Hyung apain sih, ah, malu nih!"

"Hah? Kenapa malu? Sehunie kan katanya udah gedhe?"

"Ish, disini tuh lagi ada baekhyun hyung kyungsoo hyung sama suho hyung!"

"Terus?"

"eung... anu... eung...Sehunkayaoranggilasenyum-senyumsendirian"

"Ih kamu pasti lucu banget ya merona gitu hahaha"

"Udah kenapa?! Sehun kan malu!"

"Hahaha andai hyung disitu pasti udah habis pipi kamu tuh karena hyung cubitin hahaha"

"Ih! Tega banget sama pacar... dikira pipi sehun kue cubit apa!"

"Kamu lebih manis kali hun daripada kue cubit hun!"

"Hyung!stop ah! Panas nih!"

"Sini hyung tiupin... syoo~ syoo~"

"Wkwkwk emang anginnya bisa sampe sini hyung? Wkwk"

"Dengan kekuatan cinta dong..."

"..."

"Kamu udah makan, hun?"

"Udah, hyung?"

"Belum nih... gada yang nemenin sih... makan sama apa tadi hun?"

"tadi kyungsoo hyung masak spagetti kimchi hehe..."

"wah delivery-in ke London dong... kangen masakannya kyungsoo hyung nih... apalagi kimchi buatan kyungsoo hyung...hmm"

"dih! Salah siapa ke London?! Huh!"

"tapi nih hun, sekangen-kangennya serindu-rindunya hyung sama kimchi buatan kyungsoo hyung, hyung lebih kangen sama kamu deh! Serius!"

"Ih, hyung gombal mulu daritadi, ga aus?"

"Haus dong haus akan cintanya sehunie ku sayang hehe"

"..."

"Hun?"

"Apa?"

"Gapapa hehehe"

"Hyung, makan gih! Ntar sakit loh..."

"biarin aja sakit biar kamu nyusul ke hyung ke London haha"

"Dih dikira London deket apa kaya sini – myeongdong!"

"namanya juga berkoban hun berkoban!"

"gamau ah! Mending uangnya ditabung buat masa depan"

"Cie calon ibu rumah tangga cie..."

"cie mulu hyung! Sehun cape!"

"Sini pijit sini sama hyung..."

"IH! OGAH! Hyung mesum wlee~"

"ntar juga kalau udah resmi kamu hyung habisin wkwk"

"Iyain aja huh!"

"Jangan ngambek dong sayang..."

"..."

"sayang..."

"..."

"sehunie sayang..."

"hyung..."

"ya sayang?"

"antara aku sama dance, pilih mana?"

"pilih mana ya? dua-duanya sama-sama penting sih"

"Ih! Ga boleh gitu! Harus milih salah satu hyung!"

"hahaha yaudah pilih kamu deh!"

"kalau antara aku sama monggu jjanggu jjangah, pilih mana?"

"kamu kan ibu mereka—"

"Ih! Pengasuh iya kali!"

"—so pilih kamu deh"

"Kalau antara aku sama rahee, pilih mana?"

"heh? Kenapa kamu bandingin kamu sama anak umur dua tahun?"

"Ya hyung sih! Apa-apa yang dibeliin rahee duluan ew"

"gimana, ya? rahee lebih imut sih tapi yamasa mau jadi fedofil wkwk"

"jadi?"

"ya kamu lah!"

"serius nih? Aa! Hyung ga ikhlas nih jawabnya!"

"Ikhlas kok ikhlas, sayang! Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu?"

"Eung... yang terakhir nih! Kalau aku sama eung taemin sunbae tenggelem, siapa yang hyung selamatin pertama kali?"

"Heh? Harus dijawab nih?"

"Iya..."

"karena kamu bisa sedikit teknik renang sedangkan taemin tidak bisa renang sama sekali, hyung akan nolongin taemin terleb—"

"heol sudah ku duga"

"—eh tapi hyung ga bakalan ngebiarin kamu naik lift sendirian!"

"eh?"

"Kalau ga sama hyung, _at least_ kamu harus naik lift sama temen kamu! Hyung ga mau _klaustrophobia_ kamu kambuh, sayang..."

"..."

"hun?"

"..."

"sayang? Kamu masih disana, kan?"

"Hyung... terima kasih"

"hah?"

"I love you hyung! Muach!"

"haha muach too, sayang!"

"Hyung lagi kaya ya?"

"heh? Enggak kok sayang, kenapa?"

"...Ini kan panggilan luar negeri hyung..."

"HAH?! WHAT?! PULSAKU?!"

"yaudah ya hyung! Aku putus dulu telfonnya bye! Jangan lupa ketemu di mimpi! MWAH!"

—klik!

Panggilan pun terputus. Jongin langsung mengecek saldo pulsanya mengingat sudah dipakai untuk menelfon Sehun di negeri seberang.

Tetap.

HAH?!

Kok bisa?! Ini yang salah matanya apa operator hape-nya nih?

Pulsanya utuh. U-tuh! U-T-U-H!

Kok bisa ya?

Ei— tunggu!

Tadi kan dia nelfon pake aplikasi l*ne bodoh! Ya iya dong pulsanya utuh kan pake kuota internet! Ah! Sial! Jongin kena tipu Oh Sehun! _Don't you dare to do that again, Oh Sehun_! Ga tau apa Jongin masih rindu setengah mati padanya?! Ah, biarlah mereka yang menjalani hubungan _ldr_ London - Seoul ini, yang penting **_jauh di mata dekat di hati_** , kan?

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: pagi readers! Wkwk gatau ini ff apan Cuma iseng doang sih tadi baper dengerin lagu BAP – eodini mwohani [gatau judul englishnya wkwk] /g

lucu kali ya kalo kai-sehun ldr-an wkwk

pas telfon-telfonan kaya apa ya mereka? Pasti hina2an mele [tapi pasti kangen jg tuh mereka wkwk] /g

terinspirasi juga di EXO next door! Mereka kan kalau komunikasi pake line [sponsor kale-_-] wkwk tp bedanya mereka videocall-an nah ini kai-hun pake freecall nya doang wkwk [biar tambah greget ldr-an-nya /g]

ohiya, yang Sehun punya phobia itu fiktif belaka biar greget gtu ceritanya h3h3 tp gatau aslinya vv

P.S.: makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefav, ngeread ff gua yang lain! Ga nyangka responnya alhamdulillah bagus bikin semangat wkwk

P.S.S: yang nungguin sequel 'hi, doktor tampan!' dibikin segera deh wkwk tungguin ya! Mari kita lestarikan KaiHun! Salam forever uke!Sehun wkwk

*peace salam damai pecinta seme!sehun

 _July, 29th 2015_

 _Sincerely_

 _Elnim._


End file.
